


What the Wampus Wants

by AFTanith



Series: Snape Resorted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American!Snape, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, House Wampus, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for snape100 Challenge #664: "Snape ReSorted - Wampus".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [snape100](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/) [Challenge #664: "Snape ReSorted - Wampus"](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/231509.html).

When the Wampus roars, Severus is stunned. He waits for the Thunderbird, the Pukwudgie, the Horned Serpent to do something, anything... But they don't. They don't want him, and the Wampus does. 

Skeptical eyes roam over his new housemates. They're nothing like him; he'll never fit in. He's all skin and bone, unmistakably puny and unintimidating, and they're a collective bulk of muscle, either lean and lithe like dancers or the kind of beefy heavyweights that should be playing No-Maj sports. These kids aren't like him. These kids _won't_ like him.

The Wampus is the body, and Severus doesn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be too literal an interpretation of the idea of Wampus representing the body, but I think it's balanced well enough by the fact that a surprised and intimidated little boy probably isn't the most reliable narrator. (In other words, just because he immediately perceives all his new peers as jock types, that's not necessarily true.)
> 
> Either way, though, this might be immediately Jossed the moment we learn a bit more about the Ilvermorny houses. (Or maybe it's already been Jossed, and I'm just not looking in the right places.) Such is fandom.


End file.
